Benutzer Diskussion:Derte
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Algonquin Inner Line. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 13:18, 9. Mai 2009 Lustiger Streit ums Gesetz hallo und willkommen es währe besser wen du dein alter nicht angeben würdest da du noch garnicht gta spielen darfst.l.g. 12:32, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist falsch, die Spiele dürfen ihm nur nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht werden. Zaibatsu 14:45, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Bei uns in Österreich gilt das Gesetz: Sollten die Erziehungsberechtigten es erlauben dürfen Spiele die für das Alter nicht geeignet sind verkauft werden! LG Derte :::War das jetzt eine Frage? Und: Das deutsche Grand-Theft-Auto-Wiki ist eine deutsche Seite, das österreichische Gesetz wäre an dieser Stelle wohl machtlos. Zaibatsu 12:09, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Aber ich wohne in Österreich! Das deutsche Gesetz kann mir nix anhaben! LG Derte :::::Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. Zaibatsu 14:07, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Las uns nicht Streiten ich hab das Geburtsdatum sowieso gelöscht! Derte :::::::Alles klar. Zaibatsu 19:56, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du könntest mir eine Frage beantworten! Was passiert eigentlich mit den Straßenbaustellen in GTA IV? Werden die fertig gestellt oder bleiben die? An Zaibatsu von Derte :Keine Ahnung, ich habe GTA IV nicht, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die Baustellen nicht fertiggestellt werden. Zaibatsu 12:27, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::die bleiben.Gta psp player Diskussion 13:45, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Diskussion mit GTA Zocker Ich wollte nur mal hi sagenGTA Zocker 18:14, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA ZockerGTA Zocker 18:14, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kein problem! Ich sag auch HI! Weist du zufällig wie ich diese Babels selber erstellen kann? Sonst frag ich einfach Zaibatsu! frag Lieber Zaibitsu weil ich hier neuling bin SRRY LGGTA Zocker 18:28, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA ZockerGTA Zocker 18:28, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jetz ganz eine blöde frage "GTA-Player Volljährig" oder "nicht Volljährig"? Keine angst falls du nicht volljährig bist lösch ich den beitrag wieder! Will nur wissen! Nich volljährig darf aber trotzdem spielen bin 12 Ahja! Ich bin aus Österreich! Bin 15 aber bei uns gibt es nur die ab 18-Versionen! Keine Zensur! Auserdem gilt bei uns das Gesetz das du bei einer früheren Diskussion mit Zaibatsu oben nachlesen kannst! 1. zu der zensur:man hast du ein glück 2.zum alter ich finds auch total nervig mit altersbegrenzungen Bin voll deiner meinung! Da hab ich als Österreicher den Vorteil das bei uns das nicht so ernst genommen wird! Bei euch in Deutschland wird ja jedes GTA Spiel sofort zensiert! Ich finds auch dumm dass wir deutschen bei ballerspielen ZB GTA ständig so "hach da schiest man ein bisschen und klaut autos uhhh"sind dass nervt vooool GTA Zocker 18:47, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA ZockerGTA Zocker 18:47, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich weis nicht ob es bei euch in Deutschland auch so ist wie bei uns das wenn die Eltern erlauben das ihre Kinder spiele ab z.B. !6 spielen dürfen das Gesetz aufgehoben wird? LG Derte Bei uns ist es so sobalt du deine erziehungsberrächtigten mit hast kriegste ALLES Wie bei uns! Nur das ich weiß was Realität is und was nicht! Deshalb lauf ich sicher nicht Amok in meiner Schule! LG Derte Auserdem merkt man ja dass man da nen controller und keine waffe in der hand hat !!!GTA Zocker 19:03, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA ZockerGTA Zocker 19:03, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir is es ja noch besser ich hab nur Maus und "W" "A" "S" "D" von ein paar anderen Tasten abgesehen! Was gefällt die an GTA IV am besten? LG Derte Die Grafik Die Physik der menschen die leute eig alles (können wir uns mal auf meiner disskosiunseite chatten die ist noch sooo lehr PLS)GTA Zocker 19:07, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA ZockerGTA Zocker 19:07, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem! Komm morgen un ca. 18 Uhr online! Ih schreib dir eine Nachricht auf deine Diskussionsseite! Ich find auch! Das "Euphoria Engine" is das beste das sie in GTA mal reingetan haben! LG Derte ja ich hab eine demo davon auf meinem PC die ist soooo cool leider hab ich keine PS3 BZW 360 um GTA IV zu zogge und mein PC ist zu lahmGTA Zocker 19:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA Zocker Harter Schlag! Jaja schade! Ich hab mir extra nen neuen PC für GTA IV kaufen lassen! Betonung auf kaufen lassen! Die PS3 hätte mir zu viel gekostet für das das man sie nicht Nachrüsten kann! LG Derte und dass blöde ist ja ich habs schon mal gespielt und wills jetzt um so mehr aber ic hab kein geld für nen neuen PC aber ich kriege ja ne PS3 zum G-Tag:-) Geil! PS3 is von Sytem her besser als am PC! Nur die Grafik bei meinem PC (1 GB Grafikkarte) is besser als auf der PS3 (ein Freund hat GTA IV auf der PS3). Hast du ein MySpace? LG Derte Leider Nein ich bin nur bei Spieletipps.de GTA Wiki und Schueler.cc angemeldet Egal! Du freust dich annscheinend mächtig auf GTA IV? LG Derte jaaaaaaaaaaa dass ist doch so coooooooooooooooooool mit der grafik und so neGTA Zocker 19:30, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA Zocker Ich sag dir was! Du freust dich jz wahnsinnig auf GTA IV (so wie ich)! Dann süchtelst dus bis du vor dem PC einpennst und nach ca. 1 Woche vollem Süchteln hast auf einmal keine lust mehr für mindestens 2 Tage! LG Derte kann sein Ich will dir ja nicht den Spass verderben! Aber wirst schon sehen! Mein Bundesland hat heute Ferienbegin gehabt und ich hab 6 Stunden durchgezockt! Jz hab ich keine Lust mehr! LG Derte irgendwann wirtz denn auch mal lw muss off BB hab mal die seite ein bisschen "verschönert" LG GTA Zocker Unterschrift wenn de on bist schreib Hallo Derte, du unterschreibst falsch. Gib Folgendes hinter deinen Diskussionsbeiträgen ein: ~~~~. Zaibatsu 18:02, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) wir müssen uns mal zum chatten verabreden hey nen mir mal ne urzeit wenn du on gehst(auf meiner Disskosionsseite) dann können wir chattenGTA Zocker 15:08, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA ZockerGTA Zocker 15:08, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ihr Früchten solltet euch ein Programm wie Windows Live Messenger oder ICQ besorgen und darüber chatten. Das wäre das einfachste, dann seht ihr auch, ob der andere on ist oder nicht. Eure E-Mail-Adressen oder Nummern könnt ihr euch privat über die E-Mail-Funktion des Wikis senden. Zaibatsu 16:45, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich wäre bei Skype! LG Derte 17:37, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Sag das GTA-Zocker, nicht mir ;) Zaibatsu 17:50, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab Kein Skype,ICQ,MSNich bin nur bei schueler.cc und spieletipps ::: Mach dir ein skype! LG Derte 19:24, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::: ::: hab ich jetzt LG GTA Zocker Hi ich wollt ma hi sagn bin mir nich sicha ob de on bist 15:42, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA Zocke] 15:42, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du Skype hast Zöger nicht mich zu suchen! Wie Zaibatsu sagt wenn wir richtig Chatten wollen brauchen machen wirs am besten über Skype! LG Derte 18:44, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt skype :) LG GTA Zocker Tabelle Ich habe die Tabellen in den Hauptcharakteren entfernt, weil wir, die Admins, schon lange gegen die Tabellen waren. Sie braucht es einfach nicht. Nichts für ungut. ;) Homie 08:40, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wie du meinst. Kein Problem! LG Derte 10:27, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) hey biste on wollt ma fragen ob de on bistGTA Zocker 19:24, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA ZockerGTA Zocker 19:24, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) hi kannst du dir ein http://www.schueler.cc profil erstellen (kostenlos) damit wir mal chatten können ps:ich hab jetz ne ps3 mit gta iv ::Nja vl mal aber jz hab ich wenig zeit wegen der schule und so! Derte 15:29, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::hast du denn keine ferien ::::doch aber ich weiß nicht ob ich mich anmelde weil ich bei sovielen sachen on bin! Aber ich kann dir nur Skype, ICQ oder Facebook anbieten! LG @GTA Zocker Derte 11:35, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Habe jetzt ein skype und facebook-konto :) LG GTA Zocker